Unlike a traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), no backlight module is required in an organic electroluminescence (e.g., Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED)) display to show an image because the OLED display characterized in self-electroluminescence includes a very thin organic material coating, which emits light when there is current passing it. Compared with the traditional LCD, the OLED display is made of a lighter-weighted and thinner material. In addition, it has a larger view angle, and low power consumption. Therefore OLED displays have been increasingly predominant in the field of display devices from its high-quality visual enjoyment among users.
At present, the organic electroluminescence display technology is widely accepted as a very promising panel display technology. The organic materials come from a number of raw material candidates. The organic electroluminescence can display a wide range of spectrum from blue to red light; light is emitted actively with high brightness; OLED also requires low drive voltage; its view angle is as wide as 160 degrees; the response speed is 1,000 times that of the liquid crystal display; and as said above, ultra-low weight and thickness, low power consumption, etc. are additional advantages.
In the organic electroluminescence light-emitting diode display panel, each sub-pixel to be lightened is current driven, and the display non-uniformity (Mura) phenomenon may occur on the display panel from non-uniform threshold voltage of a drive transistor in each sub-pixel, and drifting of the threshold voltage over time and temperature; and in order to alleviate the Mura phenomenon, a general solution at present is to perform data compensation to the respective sub-pixels by adding an external compensation circuit to the OLED display panel.
Although the Mura phenomenon can be alleviated by adding an external compensation circuit to the OLED display panel, the additional external compensation circuit may consume much power in the OLED display panel. Accordingly, reducing power consumption for external compensation is highly desirable.